


This Virgin Road

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock follows a virgin road and thinks about his own life how it is similar.  An abandon road which holds many secrets just as he holds one as well.  Surrounded by beauty that he is afraid to touch and explore because of who he is. Will he let go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Virgin Road

I walk along at night on this virgin road.

 Many secrets kept unspoken following a strict moral code.

 My feet carry me to places unknown.

 When day breaks, nature's beauty surrounds me showing how it has grown.

 My mind is an empty canvas, such loss.

 I do away with mayhem, clutter and chaos.

 But there is something to be said for places which you have never been.

 To never experience them is a travesty, a terrible sin.

 I am surrounded with such pure bliss as I look as far as the eye can see.

 But I am careful not to be drawn into it, this is ecstacy.

 So many delights before me I should happily greet.

 Instead I back away I retreat.

 Why am I this way?

 Do I not have a say?

 Why must I be so weak and meek,

  Never allowing my heart to speak?

 One day I shall be so bold.

 And state plainly one secret left untold.

 Never following this virgin road,

 Erasing this strict moral code,

 For the love of a man so deep,

 Is the secret that I keep.

 He is constantly with me as I sleep.

 One day I will tell him.

 I love you Jim.

 And that can never be a sin.

 FIN


End file.
